Shopping for the Ball
by Master Rhi'Lee
Summary: Athenodora needs a dress for the Winter Ball. One-Shot


Athenodora POV

I was sitting in Caius' throne, talking to Sulpicia, who was sitting in Aro's throne. "I really think you should wear the blue one, it suits you." We were talking about the annual winter Ball, which was tonight, and I still hadn't decided what to wear.

"Yeah, but it doesn't match with my hair." I said, pointing to my purple tips dramatically.

"How about we go to the village and find something? It will be fun! A girls day out!" Sulpicia loved shopping. If the Cullens thought the seer was bad, then they would be terrified by my dear sister.

"I'd love to, but we can't go. Caius and Aro would never let us." She scowled at me, then called for our husbands. They entered the throne room moments later, followed by a lonely Marcus.

"Dora and I are going shopping today. She needs a dress." I hid my head in my hands as Sulpicia spoke.

"No. You could be hurt." I loved Caius, but he was far too overprotective.

"Jane and Alec could come with us?" I asked him timidly. I wasn't in the mood for a fight today.

"No." Stubborn as ever. Sulpicia started arguing with her husband, and mine, and eventually they agreed. The catch? We not only had to take Jane and Alec, but Felix and Demetri too. It wasn't that bad, but boys and dress shopping do not mix. Especially _teenage_ boys.

After Sulpicia and I changed, me in some black skinny jeans, purple vest, flats and a leather jacket, and her in a short red dress with some Gucci heels and a white blazer, we met up with the guard and left the castle. It was a dull but dry day, perfect for vampire shopping trips. We walked into the best dress shop in the village, the guard waiting outside, and took a look around. A young man walked up to us and asked if we needed any assistance.

"My dear sister here needs a dress for a Ball we are hosting tonight." Sulpicia explained. I smiled at the man and I could tell he was going to flirt with us.

"Have you got a date gorgeous? 'Cause I'm free tonight! And that Ball is at the castle right? You live there princess?" He was vile.

"The Ball _is_ at the castle, I_ do_ live there, do _not_ call me _princess_, and I _do_ have a date, my _husband_!" I held up my left hand, revealing my wedding ring. The man looked shocked, but got over it, then turned to Sulpicia.

"So, lovely, how 'bout you?" Sulpicia simply waved her left hand in his face. The man sighed then walked away, mumbling about how all the hot ones are taken.

"He was vile." Sulpicia spat.

"I completely agree. Let's look at some dresses." We spent the next few hours trying on every type of dress that was in the shop.

"I don't like any of these. How about we look somewhere else?" My sister agreed, so we walked through the streets until we found another suitable shop. The guard once again waited outside. After brushing off another male assistant, we started looking through the dresses. After an hour, I was about to give up. But then Sulpicia showed me the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It had a dark purple, puffed out bottom that reached the floor, and on top was a black lace corset. I tried it on straight away, and I loved it. We went to the girl at the desk to buy it. She was young, around my age, and had a snooty, I'm-better-than-you look. She smirked when we said we wanted the dress.

"You won't be able to afford that." After all of the male assistants flirting with me today, my temper was on the edge of a cliff. This girl just pushed me off.

"Excuse me, but do you know the castle on the hill? Yeah, I live there, and my husband is one of the three kings. I have more money than you could dream of. Now give me the damn dress!" I whispered the words threateningly, my face inches from hers. I saw the girl shake and nod her head. "Thank you." Sulpicia said bitterly as she took the bag from the still shaking girl. Once outside, she gave the bag to Jane to take to my room once we returned. After another hour or two of buying shoes, jewellery and some hair accessories, we finally headed back to the castle. Jane took the bags to my room and the boys went off to do there own thing. Sulpicia and I went to the throne room. Upon entering, Aro clapped his hands and Caius relaxed. Marcus looked indifferent.

"We got what we needed. Now we are going to get dressed, as I noticed some of the covens and families that are staying for a while have arrived already." I gave Caius a quick kiss, then turned to see Sulpicia give her hand to Aro, so he could see everything that happened. Great. Now he is going to see those sleaze-balls hit on us, and will probably send someone to kill them. Before anyone could say anything, I dragged Sulpicia up to her room.

"You get dressed, I'll see you soon." I left her to it, and went to have a shower.

After washing and drying, I put my dress on. I slipped into the black heels, and put on the black heart-shaped necklace that I bought. After straightening my hair, I put it into a loose bun, then tied a black ribbon around it. I applied some light make-up, then walked to my sister's room. On the way, I walked into Jane. She was wearing a short, blood red, halter-neck dress that stopped just above her knees. She kept her hair down, straightened to the tip. She told me Demetri had asked her to be his date. They'll be such a cute couple. I reached Sulpicia's room just as she finished her make-up. I told her about Jane and she smiled. She was donned in a deep blue, strapless pencil dress that reached the floor, the silk floating at her ankles. She is probably the only person I know that suits that design. She had her hair down, it had some loose curls in it with a deep blue hairclip, shaped like a rose, holding back her fringe. Her heels were silver, matching the clutch she held. We walked through the castle in silence, stopping in a small, secret room that serves as another enstrance to the throne room. Caius, Aro and Marcus arrived, all wearing jet black suits, with black shirts and ties.

"You look beautiful." My love complimented me, wrapping his arms around my waist. After a few moments, Felix informed us that all of the guests had arrived. I took deep, unnecessary, breath. I grasped Caius' arm and walked, greeted by the applaud of hundreds of vampires. I smiled shyly. I saw the Cullen coven standing near the front, the mind readers mate looking extremely uncomfortable. I can't blame her though, if I was the only human in a room full of vampires, I'd be slightly uncomfortable too. After Aro did his little speech, we were free to 'mingle'. I left Caius with Marcus and walked over to the Cullens.

"Carlisle." I hugged my old friend.

"Athenodora. How are you?" Polite as always.

"I have been very well. I trust you have made plans for little Isabella to be turned?" I saw the mind reader cringe at my words. _What's wrong? Do you not love her? _He growled at me.

"The date is set for after her graduation. Edward here is a little reluctant, but I can assure you, we will go through with it." I nodded, accepting his answer. I wasn't worried, I loved the Cullens, but my husband was another matter entirely. After a while of chatting, Caius asked me to dance. I couldn't refuse, I love to dance. A few songs later, I decided to take a walk around the castle. _This was such a long day. _I found myself at the library, my favourite place in the castle. Grabbing a book, I sat on one of the chairs and started reading.

"You're missing the Ball." I didn't need to look up to know it was Caius who spoke.

"So are you." I didn't feel like talking, so I just continued reading. He walked up to the chair, grabbed the book and through it across the room. Glaring at my husband, I got up to leave. He quickly lifted me up and took me to our room. He slammed the door shut, throwing me onto the bed.

"You look stunning in that dress, Dora." He purred as he kissed my neck. I kissed his lips, never wanting to let go.

Let's just say, the beautiful dress was destroyed, and when Aro sent Demetri to look for us, the poor boy didn't look at us for a year.


End file.
